A typical paper roll holder for holding the roll of ticket blanks for gaming ticket printers is difficult to refill, since it needs to be accessed from the side in order to replace the paper roll. This requires clearance for access which limits the proximity between two gaming machines, thereby consuming valuable floor space in a casino, or requires the machines to be designed so as to have greater clearance, forcing the use of a larger cabinet for the gaming machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,618 discloses a high-speed ticket printer which has a spindle mounted in the back so that the printer must be removed from the device in which it is held in order to replace the paper on the spindle. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0056086 discloses a paper jam detection apparatus that uses a paper spindle, and this spindle must be removed from the machine in order to replace the paper thereon.
Printers for secure documents such as gaming ticket printers are targets for theft of ticket blanks, which unscrupulous operators then attempt to print into a ticket which can be cashed out for value. While the gaming machines themselves are physically secure, in the past the tickets may be stolen by pulling on the ticket stub as it is printing out, thereby receiving several ticket blanks instead of the one ticket that they are intended to receive.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0048648 discloses a universal printer bezel on a gaming machine. U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,483 discloses a jam-resistance printer bezel for gaming machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,666 discloses a stock feed and shear system for cutting tickets in an automatic ticket vending machine. However, none of these patents disclose anti-theft features to prevent the theft of ticket blanks
Therefore there is a need for a paper roll holder for a ticket printer which allows paper to be loaded without removal of the spindle from the machine and without requiring side clearance, as well as for a paper bezel that is capable of preventing the theft of ticket blanks